Acceptance
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Rima and Yuuki began a friendship but it costs Rima her place in Maria, Seiren and Ruka's group. Ruka is the leader . She does everything she can... When will Ruka accept Yuuki? Or accept Rima back into the group? IT IS IN RIMA'S POINT-OF-VEIW!
1. Chapter 1: Mall

ACCEPTANCE

1

Me, Ruka, Seiren and Maria sat along Cross Academy's fence in the courtyard. " Kaname-sama is upset over Cross again. " Ruka sneered, saying Cross with hatred.

" Oh, Luca, don't worry about it. " I immitate her by making my eyes wide and clasping my hands together dramatically to say Kanam-

" Touya-san? "

I whip my head back to see Yuuki Cross in her black school uniform. " Speaking of the devil, " Seiren mumbled. " Hi, Cross. "  
I sighed heavily. " Yes, Miss Discinplary Commity? " My blue eyes peered through her.

" I just wanted to say . . . Good luck on the test. Bye, now. " She walked away. I blinked, confused. _Did that really just happen? _

" Well, who suddenly became best friends with _' Miss Discinplary Commity '_ ? " Ruka put her hands on her hips.

" Oh, c'mon, Ruka. " I pull myself up on a tree and let my feet dangle off a limb. " We're definately not _friends. _"

. . . . . .

" Hey, Touya-san! Wait up! " Yuuki ran after me. The final bell to mark the end of the school day for the Day Class had just rang, and I was cutting class, walking to the mall.

" Yes? " I sighed.

" Can I . . . _May_ I come with you? " She asked, her big brown eyes glimmering.

I stared at the human for a moment. She was panting, out of breath, and her hair was all messed up. I wondered how fast she had ran after me. My expression softened, and I found myself giggling a tiny bit. " Don't you have to gaurd the school, Cross-chan? "

" Um, I'm sure Zero can take care of it just this once. " She smiled. I shrugged.

" Okay, you can come, I suppose. " I step in a taxi. Yuuki's face lit up and she automatically climbed in the taxi beside me.

AT THE MALL

Forever 21, one of my favorite places in the mall, was where Yuuki Cross and I were shopping. " Hey, Yuuki, what do you think of this? " I ask her, holding up a shirt that was dark purple with a V-neck and had black lace on it.

" Um, Touya-san, may I tell you something? " Yuuki looked at me almost shyly, running her hand through her brown hair. I blinked.

" What? "

" You dress . . . . a bit too gothic-like. Try some color, something poppy . . . like . . . like THIS! " She held up a T-shirt that was white with pink shimmering crystals and a silver heart on it. I breathed in.

" I don't know. It really doesn't . . . suit me. " I say, glancing at the black skirt I had on and black tank top with black flip-flops. I was too dark for that, but I always wore dark things. It just seemed natural, since I am a vampire and all. Yuuki smiled at me and put the dark shirt I was holding back, pushing this new, "poppy" shirt in my hands.

" No, no, Touya-san. " Yuuki chimed. " Bright colors will look so cute on you! With your blonde hair and blue eyes, you were MEANT to wear bright, cute stuff! And I'm sure Shiki-kun will like it very much on you! " She made me blush. I wondered if this was true, how Shiki would act to see me dress all girly and "cute".

" Help me, Fashion Guuru. " I told Yuuki, a small smile on my lips. I was already having more fun with her than I've ever had with Ruka, and this was my first time hanging out with her!

" My pleasure! " She sing-songed as we walked around. We even got two matching outfits to each other. We got all the jeans in Hollister and Aeropostale, and when we hit Victoria Secret, I was unsure what to do. " This would be perfect against your pale skin! " She held up a pink panty-and-bra set with yellow polka-dots.

" No way! " I said, getting a usual bra that was simple and plain tan color.

" Shiki-kun would surely have a nosebleed if he saw you in this. " She continued. I turned blistering red, the thought of Shiki seeing me in my underwear made me shiver. I was afraid for him to see me like that. What if he laughed?

" Never happening! " I insisted, trying my best to go back to my usual calm state. But, I decided to get the bra-and-panty set . . . . just in case. Even though it will never happen . . . right?

I asked Yuuki if she really thought he would ever see me in my underwear, my face turning bright red once more. I never talked about this sort of thing to anyone, why was I being so open to Yuuki? I could be vulnerable if I don't watch out.

She laughed, wich made me turn red more. Was SHE mocking me now? " Touya-san, he might later on. I think so. But, trust me, " She smiled at me kindly. " He would like it. "

" Yeah, well, " I returned a kind smile to her. " Kaname would like seeing you that way, too! "

This time she was the one whom turned blistering red. I laughed as she smacked my arm playfully and we went to go get some tea.

A FEW HOURS LATER

" Bye, Yuuki. " I say to her in the taxi and wave. Gathering my bags, I turn to walk up the Moon Dorm sidewalk as the taxi drives off, taking Yuuki to the Sun Dorms. I smile to myself, and stick the paper Yuuki gave me with her phone number on it in my pocket, knowing I will definately call her later. I loved hanging out with Cross-chan! Opening the door, I am surprised to hear the Moon Dorm completely quiet. It is eleven P.M., surely everyone would be awake. But the whole place seems empty.

" Hi, Rima. " I hear Ruka's voice. I try to follow her voice to her in the dark. Suddenly the lights turn on. She is sitting in the main room with Maria and Seiren, a scowl on her face. I walk to them, swallowing hard.

" Where is everyone? " I ask, suddenly feeling fear.

" Ruka made all the guys leave. They went out to a resturant to eat. Shiki wanted to stay and wait on you, but . . . Ichijou and Kain dragged him along, anyways. " Maria regaurded me with the same amount of friendship-tones in her voice. Seiren and Ruka's stares were more cold, though.

" Where have you been, Rima? " Ruka asked, her dusky-rose colored eyes turning red slowly. I gulped.

" Just . . . the mall. See? " I showed her my bags as if I had to show her proof, I knew she knew much more than she was leading me on to believe.

" With whom? " She pressed. I remained silent. " Go ahead, Seiren. "

Seiren stepped foward and showed me pictures of me smiling with Yuuki, us laughing, her giving me fashion advice. I felt my stomach turn.

" I can explain, you two. " I knew Seiren and Ruka had a major crush on Kaname-sama, and Maria and I had sworn NEVER to communicate with Yuuki as long as we were their friends. I had broken my promise.

" No need to explain. " Ruka and Seiren murmered at the same time. " But you know what hurts the worst? "

" What? "

They showed a video of Yuuki and I walking out of Victoria Secret, and I turn to Yuuki and say _" Yeah, well . . . Kaname would like seeing you that way, too! "_

They played it twice. I winced both times, knowing I had made the worst mistake right there when I said that. " You know what this means, right, Rima? " Ruka stepped towards me.

" C'mon, Luca, she's not that bad . . . " I said lowly as Ruka stepped even closer. She was right infront of me, a few inches from my face. She slightly bent down, giving that I am only one inch shorter than her, and leveled her eyes to mine. Then she said it.

" You are just as much trash as she is, now. "

And with that, her and Seiren linked arms and walked off. Maria looked hurt, then flashed me a look of sympathy mixed with sorrow, but walked off with them. She made the right choice.

I stood alone, feeling my heart drop to my knees as tears filled my eyes. I had lost my three best friends all because I went to the mall with Cross Yuuki. When would they ever accept her? Or accept me back into their group?

**DISCLAIMER**

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Forever 21, Hollister, Aeropostale, and Victoria Secret all belong to people I do not know, but they do not belong to me.

Rate & Reveiw, please!


	2. Chapter 2: Movies

2

" Hi, Rima. " Shiki says as I walk down the stairs slowly into the meeting room of the Moon Dorm. Aidou, Kain and him are the only ones there right now.

" Hi. " I say bitterly as I sit down in the floor beside the couch he's sitting on. I hadn't even fixed my hair or put on my uniform.

" GOODNIGHT, EVERYONE! " Ruka chimed as she walked down the stairs - or pranced down them. Kain blushed. Aidou and Shiki rolled their eyes. Ruka gave me the same look she gave Yuuki. She then pursed her finger to her lips like she was thinking and cooed, " Hmm, let me see, I can see three guys and . . . Seiren, what else do YOU see? "

" A back-stabber! " Seiren yelled. Ruka and her giggled and high-fived each other, then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Maria looked at me and slightly smiled, about to come over to me. " HEY, MARIA, ARE YOU TRASH, TOO? GET YOUR VAMPIRE ASS IN HERE WITH US! " Seiren and Ruka called out in unision. Maria turned even paler than usual and ran to the kitchen. I sigh and shake my head.

" Touya, what are they talking about? " Aidou asks, his turqoise eyes peering at me. I stiffen and feel something I haven't felt in a long time - tears. They were hot tears, about to come out.

" Nothing. " I get up and run to my dorm, afraid to let the boys see me cry. Especially Shiki. Throwing myself on my bed, I let it all out. By the time I was done crying, my whole pillow was soaked with tears and my face looked awful, also my breathing was somewhat skipping. After that good cry, I try to make myself look okay, getting up and fixing my pigtails, putting on my uniform and wiping my face off. I put on my shoes and walk back down to the meeting room, faking confidence.

" Hey, I got you some Pocky. " Shiki hands me a box of my favorite treat and I smile at him somewhat. He returns the smile in his eyes, never on his lips in public. Only when we are alone, he will smile and laugh. That doesn't confuse me as much as Ruka does in general. " You okay? " Shiki presses, running his hand through his hair and looking at me with a concerned gleam in his silver-blue orbs. I nodd.

" Actually, I'm going to the movies today with a friend of mine. " I smirk at Ruka's paled face. She even stopped eating her waffles - and she loves waffles.

" Who? " Shiki asks.

" Yuuki Cross. " I get up and go to the Sun Dorms. Knocking on Yuuki's dorm room, a girl comes out with oddly short blonde hair and big brown eyes.

" Hi, I'm Sayori Wakaba. You're from the Night Class, right? "  
" Um, yes. "

" What are you doing here, then? " Sayori questions me.

" Oh, hi, Touya-san! " Yuuki comes out wearing a silver sparkly mini skirt with a white tank top that had a pink heart on it and some pink and gray Ugg boots. I blink.  
" Was I suppose to dress different? " I ask her, looking at my Night Class uniform.  
She laughs. " Yes, Touya-san. We ARE going to the movies. Not class! "

I blush, embarasment seeping in me. " Oh, um, sorry. "  
" We can go to the Moon Dorm and you can change into something you bought yesterday! " Yuuki chimes. " Oh, bye, Yori-chan. " She says to the girl that obviously didn't like me. _Oh, gosh._ I think, _I'm going back to the Moon Dorm with her - the most unforgiveable thing. HAHA, Ruka! . . . But, wait, I want them to like each other so we can all be frien -_

" You okay, Touya-san? " Yuuki asks as we are walking over to the Moon Dorm. I nodd, but as we approach the door, I take a deep breath and my stomach turns. Hopefully Ruka went back to bed or something. But it is only nine P.M., just morning for us vampires. We enter, Aidou, Kain and Shiki looks at us weird - mostly me. _Thank God, _I breathe. _At least they are not in here._ " Hi, everyone. Rima- I mean, Touya-san is going to go change real quick so we can go to the movies. " Yuuki says, letting go of my arm. I don't remember us linking arms, but oh well. I nodd and start to go upstairs. " Remember, wear something from yesterday! " She whisper-yells. I blush and nodd, going up faster now. In my room I throw on some holy jeans I got from Hollister and the white T-Shirt Yuuki picked out for me from Forever 21. To top it off, I put on pink heels and replaced the black ribbons in my pigtails for white ones. Walking down the stairs, Aidou and Kain widened their eyes but Shiki gasped like he was going to die.

" R - Rima, you're wearing . . . . bright stuff! " Shiki blinks. I giggle.

" Do I look bad in bright stuff? " I challenge.

" N- No. " He blushes and then mumbles his compliment, " You look very _good _and _cute_ in it. "

Aidou and Kain glance at each other, surprised Shiki said a compliment - or said anything at all. I smile and walk over to him. " Thank you. " I kiss his head, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, and walk back to Yuuki - whom is beaming, she is so happy I did that. Shiki turns red, a small smile starting to tug at his lips. Aidou and Kain stay silent, unsure what to say. Yuuki and I leave.

At the Movies

" Want some popcorn? " I whisper to Yuuki. We are watching Cloverfeild, about to pee in our pants. Yuuki nodds and eats some popcorn from my tub. I do not blink, watching the movie intensely. Suddenly, we hear a familiar voice. " Kaname-sama? " Yuuki and I say in unision. And we was right. Kaname was sitting two rows infront of us with Seiren and Ruka. Beside Ruka was Maria, holding their popcorn, candy and drinks. I clench my fists. I hated how they did Maria. Looking over at Yuuki, I notice tears forming in her big brown eyes. " Hey, Yuuki, don't cry. " My usual stonic expression melts into a caring, loving one. One that belonged to a true friend of Yuuki's. Yuuki couldn't help it - the tears were already out. I hug her and let her cry on my new, furry pink jacket. " C'mon, now, I'm sure it's nothing. They probably stalked him here, that's all. "

Yuuki sniffled. " No. I can see why he would like Souen-chan. She's got such pretty, long hair and her eyes are pretty and her skin is perfect and she's so popular with everyone. And smart! " Yuuki cried harder.

" Shh! " Some old man hissed at us.  
" Tell her to shh again, Mister, and I will break your glasses in two and stuff them down your throat. That would rip your throat up and you would bleed to death. Would you like that, sir? " I glare at him, my eyes burning - about to turn red.

The old man looks at me with a terrified expression, gets up and moves seats. Yuuki laughs a little bit. " Hm? Why are you laughing now? " I blink.

" You and that old man. " She wipes her eyes. " You're funny, Touya-san. " She rests her head on my shoulder. I pat it, glaring at the back of Ruka's head. Pushing the idea of pulling Ruka and Seiren's hair out, I watch the movie and make sure Yuuki has a good time.

. . . .

The movie ends and everyone spills out of the theater onto the sidewalk outside. " Ahahaha, Kaname-sama, you're so funny! " Ruka bats her eyelashes and clings to him. Kaname looks annoyed and rolls his eyes.

Yuuki bites her lip. " Hey, he's annoyed. He rolled his eyes. " I say, eating some candy.  
" Yeah, I guess. " Yuuki half-smiles at me, sadness dripping from her face.

I sigh. " Well, it is eleven P.M. You should go home. " I say, looking away as my eyes turn red.  
Yuuki shivers. " Are you . . . _thirsty, _Touya-san? "

I do not lie. " Yes, I am. " I say, looking down. " But, I have blood tablets in my dorm room. I will see you tomorrow . . . during the day, okay? I only get thirsty at night. "

Yuuki smiles. " Sure. How about lunch time? "  
" That is fine. " I smile back, ignoring Ruka's glares.

**DISCLAIMER**

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Forever 21 and Hollister - I do not own them, my friends. Lol. But I have no idea who does.

I am trying to finish this before Tuesday when my Dad moves out and will probably take the computer, too, so yeah. I will be writing my ass off trying to finish this, Adjusting to their lives, and whatever else I haven't finished.

Please leave a reveiw... God, I need something good to read. :P

Just thanks for reading this, too. (virtual hug)


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover

3

" Hi. " I move towards the seat beside Yuuki and sit down. The air smells nice, flower aroma in it. A warm breeze tickles my shoulders and I smile. Suddenly, a scent of pasta makes the flower-scented air go away, and my stomach rumbles. Yuuki giggles at this, wich makes me turn bright pink. I hate when people giggle or laugh at me. " Stop it. Stop laughing at me. " I scowl.

" Hn? I'm not laughing AT you, Touya-san. I'm laughing . . . well, because . . . because it's just funny to see someone so perfect blush when their stomach growls, that's all. " Yuuki says, a bright smile on her face. I blink, my blue eyes wide.

" O - Oh. " Was all I could manage my mouth to say. _Did she just call me perfect?_

Yuuki sighs, digging into her chicken pasta. I eat silently, thinking of Ruka and Seiren. " Hey, Touya-san? " Yuuki fumbles with her fork, blushing at nothing.

" Yes? "

" Do you wanna' have a slumber party? "

I think of this, think it throughly. _Maybe if Ruka hears us having fun, she'll join and start to like Yuuki._ I smile at the idea of the three of us in our PJs, laughing together. " Sure. But only if it's in MY dorm. "

Yuuki looks shocked. " You sure? " I nodd. " Okay, deal. "

We smile.

**THAT NIGHT**

" Welcome, Yuuki! " I throw open the door to see Yuuki, carrying a big bag with her PJs already on. I hold in a laugh at her yellow checked PJs. Everyone hears me, of course. Kaname looks at me, curious. I roll my eyes at him. _Like I'm going to drink her blood. Yeah, right! I only drink Shiki-sama's!_

" Hi, everyone. " Yuuki shyly smiles. She takes my hand in hers and runs up the stairs to my dorm. Shiki smiles half-way at me, looking at my black night gown, a look in his eyes telling me he likes what he sees. This makes me turn cherry red, but I ignore the urge to go and have a slumber party with HIM.

Yuuki and I get to my dorm and we unpack her stuff. " Shiki-kun was looking at you like he was about to dip you in chocolate sauce and eat you, Touya-san. " She giggles and smacks my arm playfully.

" I- I! " I get myself tounge-tied, sweating. " He probably was just . . . thinking of Pocky. "

" Thinking of Pocky on you! " Yuuki shouts, loud enough for the whole Night Class to hear.

" Kyaaaaaahhh! " I scream like the fangirls on accident and tackle her, covering her BIG mouth! " Shh, Cross-chan! He'll hear! EVERYONE will hear! " I whisper-yell.

" Oh, you KNOW you want him too! " She smiles, laughing once more at me. I'm sure I gave her a reason to, considering when I tackled her my black nightie went up so my butt was sticking up in the open and my cheeks were red, hair everywhere. I sigh.

" What's going on in here? " Ruka throws open the door, Seiren and Maria at her sides. She gasps, like the other girls, at her sight.

" I - I know this looks wrong, " I get off Yuuki. " But, trust me, it's not. "

Yuuki nodds in agreement. " Matter of fact, " I smirk. " Join us, Ruka. Have fun! " I giggle. Yuuki smiles.

" I will NEVER have a slumber party with TRASH. " Ruka scowls. " LESBIAN TRASH, at that. "

Ouch! That hurt! I blink, so does Yuuki. Had Ruka never had fun in her life?

" Bye, losers. We're going shopping. I'm getting something sexy for Kaname-sama to see me in. " Ruka chimed, then slammed the door. Yuuki got up and turned music on, then started to dance. I got up limply, sad.

" Why are you dancing? " I ask.

" Why not? Who needs HER to have fun? " She grabs my hands and dances with me. I smile. Maybe she's right.


	4. Chapter 4: Yuuki's bruises and scratches

4

Waking up the next morning, I smile at the sun for the first time in my life. I feel good, like I actually - for once in my life - had real fun.

That stops when I turn to see Yuuki.

" Yuuki-chan! What happened? " I ask, wiping away her tears. She is covering her face, like she doesn't want me to see her. Suddenly, it clicks in my head.

_Ruka must have done something to harm Yuuki._

" What did she do? " I growl, angry. " Tell me what she did, Yuuki-chan! " I shake Yuuki's shoulders. Yuuki sniffles and pushes away her bangs, letting me see her face. I gasp. Her eyes are bloodshot and she has bruises; blood leaking from her nose and lips. I become furious. " Damnit! " I yell.

" Come on, Yuuki-chan. " I say gently, taking her wrists and leading her to the bathroom. I wash her face, careful not to press the towel down on her bruises. She looks awful. " Your poor, pretty face, Yuuki-chan. Are you not angry? I am! " I say, applying ointment over the scratches from Ruka's nails on her cheeks. I couldn't even BEGIN to imagine what in the world happened last night while stupid me was sleeping away like a baby, letting my friend get hurt - attacked, at that - by Ruka. Ruka had really crossed the line here. But, I couldn't help but wonder - Did Ruka do this to Yuuki over Kaname, or over my friendship?

I sigh. " Better? " I ask Yuuki. She nodds, somewhat smiling at me - even though I know she must be in pain. " Here's some water. "

She drinks the water and stays silent for a few minutes. Finally, after what felt like a thousand moments, Yuuki parts her lips to talk. " Touya-san, " She says.

" What is it, Yuuki? "

" Do you want to know what happened? "

I nodd, eager to know.

" We were sleeping, of course. I was sleeping right beside you, I don't know how you didn't wake up. " She giggled. " Ruka was loud coming in. I woke up instantly. Seiren and Maria was by her side - Seiren wearing the same mean expression as Ruka; Maria wore a more sympathetic look. I was too tired to fight back when they pulled me outside. I asked over and over again where we were going, but she didn't answer. I figured the answer out - she didn't want Kaname to smell my blood since she knew he would be angry. Ruka took me behind the mall and . . . . Did this. " She pointed at her bruised and scratched face.

" Yeah? Well, don't worry, Yuuki-chan. For one, you are still WAY more beautiful than her, rather she wants to admit it or not. And, two - I can promise you . . . something WILL be done about this. By ME. " I said harshly, wishing to break Ruka's nose. How could she do this to my friend? And, yes, I knew Ruka was really beautiful - but she sure is ugly on the inside.

" Th- That's not needed! Really! My face will heal! " Yuuki fake-smiled, a sweatdrop forming.

" NOT NEEDED! Yuuki, look what she did to you! " I pushed a mirror to her. She frowned. I sighed.

" Look, I know you probably don't really care since you are Yuuki Cross, the nicest girl I know. But, " I clenched my fist. " _I_ care, Yuuki-chan. "

Yuuki blinked and sighed. " I didn't want a fuss. I shouldn't have cried - I'm sorry for worrying you, Touya-san. But, really, please do not fight with Ruka . . If Seiren got involved, she would probably KILL you, Touya-san! "

I grimaced. It was true - Seiren is the strongest female at Cross Academy. " But, I'm not fighting Seiren. " I said.

" I'm fighting RUKA. This evening. " I say. And with a whip of my head, I was headed to the door to find Ruka and bust her face in. I was going to make sure that she didn't get away with what she did to my friend.

**DISCLAIMER**

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT BELONGS TO MATSURI HINO.**

**sorry this is so short. LEAVE A REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU THINK THE FIGHT SHOULD GO! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Ruka & Rima

5

" Ruka. "

I am standing behind Ruka, Seiren and Maria. Ruka and Seiren were giggling as Maria looked at them, confused. When they heard my voice, they whipped their heads to see me. Ruka had an accomplished smile on her face that made me disgusted with her even more. " Oh, you HAVE to let me take care of this brat, Ruka-chan. " Seiren popped her knuckles and smirked at me. I admit it, - I cringed a bit.

" I want to talk to Ruka alone. " I say to Seiren, forcing myself to keep my usual stonic expression.

Seiren and Maria both looked at Ruka. She gave me the same expression back that I was wearing; placing her hands on her hips and looking me up and down, checking for signs of me being scared. I offered no signs. She pursed her lips together in an angry pucker and sighed. " Go. " She says to Seiren and Maria. Maria basically runs down the street, thanking the Lord she was free from Ruka for at least an hour.

Seiren, on the other hand, has a shocked look. " What? But, Ru - "

" I _said,_ **GO.** " Ruka says harshly, not even looking at Seiren. Seiren grits her teeth, puts her head down, and walks off after Maria.

We stare at each other for a moment. A long, silent moment of just looking at each other. I wonder if as much memories that twirled in my head twirled in hers. Memories of our childhood - - - **When Ruka and I were ****best**** friends.**

I look at her long, curled light-brown hair.

_" Ruka-chan! You have such pretty hair! I wish mine was like yours! " I, as a six year old, sat in the Touya mansion's living room, braiding Ruka's hair._

_" Oh? But, Rima-chan, I always wanted YOUR hair! " Ruka and I giggled.  
" Christmas is next week! Maybe Santa can let us trade our hair. " I say._

_" Oh, Rima-chan! You have such a beautiful imagination! " Ruka turns and hugs me._

_" Ruka! You messed up your braid! " I say through giggles._

I look at her dusky-rose colored eyes.

_" PING! " Ruka, as a seven year old, pokes my closed eyelids._

_" Huh? " I wake up. She had stayed the night at my house._

_" Yay! Sleepyhead woke up! Here. " She gives me Pocky, her eyes gleaming._

_" Mmm? Ruka-chan, you got this for your birthday yesterday. I can't take it. " I say._

_" Of course you can! I got about a million other presents, anyways! " She looks me in the eyes. I start to smile._

_" Okay, Ruka-chan. " _

I look at her long, thin fingers.

_" I can't play the piano at all! " Ruka, a nine year old then, yells in frustration. I was visiting the Souen Mansion, and Mrs. Souen had told Ruka to learn to play the piano. Ruka stares at the piano in hatred._

_" Maybe . . Maybe I can help. " I say, sitting beside her. I start to play Mary Had a Little Lamb._

_She sighs. " Rima-chan, why can't I be more like you? "  
I stop playing and stare at her. " That's the only song I know, anyways. " I say a moment later - I know, late response._

_She smiles at me and I smile back._

Ruka suddenly looks like she is going to cry. " Ruka-chan . . . " I let myself turn soft for a second, but remember why I came. " Why did you hurt Yuuki? " I demand.

" Isn't it obvious? " She says, turning her head away from me. I blink.

" No. " I say.

" You wouldn't know, _Rima-chan. _" She spats at me. I wrinkle my eyebrows.

" You don't beat someone up just because the guy you like likes them instead! " I grab her by her uniform collar and slam her to the wall, focusing on what she did to my friend.

I push her against the wall harder. " Don't you feel any shame? What would your family say? " Tears - hot, angry tears - start to form in my blue eyes. I hide my surprise. I hadn't cried in ages.

" You're crying again. " Is all Ruka says, slightly and softly smiling as she lifts her hand and wipes away the angry tears. I blink.

_I was six years old, sitting in the ballet studio. I sniffled. " Rima-chan? " Ruka enters the ballet studio, her eyes wide._

_" Hi. " Is all I say, wiping my eyes but only crying more._

_" Rima-chan! " Ruka comes over to me. " What's wrong? "  
" I'm sick of being the family's perfect doll! " I say, crying on her shoulder. " It's so hard. I have to be the best swimmer, best ballerina, best piano player, best everything! Or else my whole family gets dissapointed with me! I can't do it all! " I wail._

_She pats my back and listens to me cry for about an hour until I stop._

" I'm stupid. " I mutter to her, my grip on her neck loosened. She shakes her head no. " I can't let you do this, Ruka. You're just faking sweet right now. I won't let you get away with what you did to my friend! " I say, re-tightening the grip as my eyes became harsher.

" Rima-chan, I'm not faking. Do as you wish, though. But, one question. "

" What? " I spat.

She leans down to my ear and whispers, " Aren't _I_ your friend as well? Your _best _friend at that? "

My blue eyes widen. She's right. Ruka Souen, - even if I am angry at her more than anything right now - was always a good friend to me. My best friend.

" Ru - . . . -ka. " I swallow. " You won't answer me! Why did you hurt Yuuki? "

" Because I was jealous! Okay? " Ruka bursts out in tears. " I was so jealous . . . that someone else could be a better friend to you than me. I was angry at myself for letting my liking for Kaname-sama go too far and let go of our friendship. I was jealous she made you laugh like I used to. I was jealous Kaname liked her at first, but when you two became friends . . . I . . . I couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand myself! " She sniffles.

I stare at her, blue eyes wide. " Ruka-chan, " I shake my head. " You don't have to be jealous. " I give in to my old best friend; leaning down to hug her. Ruka cried on my shoulder for an hour. All I could do was sit there and pat her back, telling her it was okay a lot.

I came here for a fight and ended up in a sob fest.

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT BELONGS TO MATSURI HINO. leave a reveiw ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Vampires & Humans

6

" Hey, Rima! " Yuuki comes up to me, smiling.

" Hi, Yuuki. " I say, somewhat mono-toned, like usual.

" So, how did last night go with Souen? "

I bite my lip. " Yuuki, we should talk. " I say. " But not here in the Courtyard. . . . Meet me at the Cafe in town at 5 P.M., okay? "

Yuuki blinks. " Alright.. "

**CAFE**

" So, what did you want to talk to me about, Rima? " Yuuki sits across from me with a late in hand.

" Yuuki, last night . . Ruka and I sorta' made up. " I glance around.

" Oh, goodie! " Yuuki smiles. " We can all be good friends togeth- " She stares at me and notices how I am looking downwards, a sad gleam in my blue eyes. " You mean, you are going to stop being friends with me, don't you? "

I remain silent for a minute. " Not exactly, " I exhale. " This is just the better choice for me, Yuuki. I am a Vampire, you know. Ruka is a Vampire, and so is all the other girls. You're a human, anyways. I'm suppose to be friends with them and avoid you. It's only natural. "

" I understand. " She sighs. " But I can still talk to you, right? "

" Sure. Call me whenever you like and we could talk every once in a while. Just, . . . stay friends with the human girls. "

Yuuki smiles. " Alright, Touya-chan. " She gets up and I get up. We give each other a hug, and I go outside to give my friends- Maria, Seiren and Ruka a big hug while Yuuki walks over to Sayori Wakaba and chats with her.

Little did I know what Yuuki really was.

**BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

**Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino.**

**Yeah, yeah. I rushed to the ending, but this was how it was going to end anyways. Leave a reveiw telling me you hate me for making Rima chose the vampires over Yuuki if you want. XD**

Or leave a good reveiw 'cause those are better. ^^


End file.
